1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio input-output modules as may be used in audio codecs, computers and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, audio signals are processed by a wide variety of electronic equipment, including portable, or handheld, devices. Such devices include laptop, notebook and other personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), CD players, MP3 players, DVD players, AM/FM radio, satellite radio systems, in-band on channel digital radios, cellular telephones, consumer audio equipment such as stereo systems, home theater systems, cable and satellite tuners and set-top boxes, digital video recorders and other systems that support the processing of audio and video, etc. Each of these devices includes one or more integrated circuits to provide the functionality of the device. As an example, a computer may include an audio codec or other audio input-output module to support the processing of audio signals in order to produce an audio output that is delivered to the user through speakers, headphones or the like and/or to receive audio signals from an external device such as a microphone, CD player or other source of analog or digital audio signals.
A problem common to many of these devices is that many are equipped with multiple jacks for coupling signals such as audio input/output signals to and from the device. A user of the device may connect or disconnect these jacks while the device is in operation, either to discontinue the use of a connection or to couple a new peripheral or signal to the device. It is desirable to detect that a device or signal has been coupled or decoupled from each of the plurality of jacks in a manner that can be efficiently implemented in an electronic device.